1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device used while angling or spearfishing during the winter months, normally referred to as ice fishing. More particularly, the present invention provides an improved fishing pole and reel combination for use with a decoy for spearfishing or live bait for angling. The pole includes a sound-emanating reel and a hollow tube pole. Preferably the line from the reel enters the tube to prevent the line from freezing.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The previous relevant art has had several shortcomings which are solved by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,070 discloses a rod mounted upon a tripod for use while ice fishing. The line enters a hollow tube pole but only after passing through several sharp corners which may cause line abrasions. In addition, the pole is designed to balance on the tripod so that when a fish takes the bait, the pole moves up and down, or bobs, indicating the presence of a fish to the angler. This system could result in the loss of fish that sense the resistance of the pole on the tripod and leave the area of the bait.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,672 discloses a fishing device designed for use by novice fishermen and children. The pole comprises a hollow tube with the line exiting from one end and secured via a rubber band at the opposite end. The line is stored within the tube. This device does not include a reel and is intended to be approximately eight feet in length.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,994 discloses an attachment for a hollow core fishing rod comprising a compressible coil spring as a means to project the line through vegetation on the banks of a body of water. This device merely acknowledges that hollow fishing poles are known.
The present invention provides an improved ice fishing decoy and/or bait fishing pole.